


Presenting

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: - Yuki stood rooted to the floor with the smiling faces burning into him. Their grins summoned water to surface and ripple round his black shoes; it was the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post OCTOBER 2013

Yuki stood rooted to the floor with the smiling faces burning into him. Their grins summoned water to surface and ripple round his black shoes; it was the end. Yuki strained his head to swallow before water rose rapidly to his knees. He was doing his best to breathe as much air before he would be enveloped. Soon. Soon he would have the class laughing as they watched him pry for air. Soon he– 

"As you can see our model is of Enoshima," Yuki’s heart stopped at the sound of the voice stood next to him.

He glanced sideways to see his partner’s black eyes flick from him to the audience. It was only a millisecond of eye contact the pair had, but Yuki could no longer feel the cold liquid lapping up at him. It had receded with no trace, no puddles.

After a lengthy speech from the fishing prince about the history of the waters and sea-life in Enoshima, the pair seated. Yuki let out the long sigh he had been holding. It was all too much even to stand in front of the class – people he knew.

Taking a glance at the other side of the room, Yuki could only see Natsuki’s hunched back. He only hoped he hadn’t lumped too much onto him. However, at that moment, Natsuki turned his head to offer a small smile as though everything was effortless. 


End file.
